June 30, 2015/Chat log
5:48 Williamm258 ooo 5:58 Loving77 boop 5:59 Williamm258 hi peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:09 Williamm258 hi lily 6:13 Loving77 hey lilyyyyyyyyy I was just wondering if you could help me with something Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:25 Dragonian King hi guys 6:26 Williamm258 hi bro bro Guess what 6:27 Dragonian King what 6:28 Loving77 hiii silly 6:28 Williamm258 i made a strawberry cake, 6:28 Dragonian King cool! :D 6:28 Loving77 Silly I drew the art for number 1 today: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number1Champion.jpg 6:29 Dragonian King nice (yes) i like the trophy dude on it 6:33 Loving77 thanks :P 6:33 Williamm258 bro do you Want to Draw me in toon Form Making Cakes :) 6:42 Dragonian King sure 6:42 Williamm258 ok 6:43 Loving77 Silly, I was reading Whaleoween again today and I noticed something that was a little weird. File:SZthing.png 6:44 Dragonian King oops wikicode glitch wait 6:45 Loving77 I tried editing it but it didn't show up in the editor. 6:45 Dragonian King that doesn't appear on my screen at all 6:46 Loving77 wut 6:46 Dragonian King oh i see what it is skype thinks it's a real phone number so if you click on that, you can call it except you can't because it doesn't exist 6:47 Loving77 lol 6:47 Dragonian King so it looks like you have a skype plugin on firefox right 6:47 Loving77 yeah 6:48 Dragonian King if you want to get rid of it there's probably a setting in the plugin or something 6:51 Loving77 I should just take skype off altogether bc I don't use it. 7:06 Flower1470 if you click on it, it'll call that number i wonder if it exists? 7:07 Dragonian King i'd laugh if "1-800-WHALESHAIR" is actually a real number 7:08 Flower1470 1-800-942-537-4247 translated into numbers too many for an american number Japanese numbers have 10 digits!! if you include area code? idk but they start with 0 over there 7:38 Dragonian King hmmm 7:41 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:41 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:44 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVxIipjkq9k bro bye bro bye lily 7:48 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:54 Cfljony22 hey guys 7:54 Flower1470 hey jony 7:58 Cfljony22 oi how did that bet yesterday turn out? eh 8:01 Flower1470 i left first did you go to bed after i left??? if not im going to kick your butt 8:02 Dragonian King hey jony 8:02 Cfljony22 hey silly I did lol 8:02 Flower1470 yay 8:02 Cfljony22 JK nah I did 8:03 Flower1470 -_____- 8:03 Cfljony22 gl kicking my butt 8:03 Flower1470 did you or didn't you??? 8:03 Dragonian King if you didn't, lily might've gotten another lame death "Lily tried to kick Jony's butt but missed and hit a bear." 8:03 Flower1470 silly, you're next 8:03 Dragonian King i think i'm going to go hide now (ninja) 8:04 Cfljony22 I did Silly we gotta do another hungry games sooon 8:05 Dragonian King yeah 8:05 Cfljony22 so lily gets another lame death 8:09 Flower1470 i hate you guys 8:27 Dragonian King thats not nice 8:28 Flower1470 too bad 8:46 Cfljony22 OH 360 NO SCOPE MUM GET DA CAMERA Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:33 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:37 Flower1470 I gtg, bye Silly Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015